percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Atalanta's Return: Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V Melody was sleeping beside me, and since she isn't awake yet, I quietly got out of the bed, and quietly go to the bathroom to take a shower. As usual, it's solar powered so it's powered by sunlight, and a backup generator to keep it up and running at night. I turned on the shower and quickly switched to bathtub mode as I am about to take a bath in a bathtub, which is the most convenient way to take a bath, and when you're relaxing. I used warm water to take a bath, and it fills within 1 minute. Then, I slowly dipped my foot onto the bath, and it's within my optimum bathing temperature, so I stripped of my clothes and slowly submerged my body and finally, I put my whole body underwater, with the exception of my head. Then slowly, I pinched my nose shut and submerged so the water won't enter through the nostrils. I set myself in a meditative state so that I could focus my mind on Atalanta's progress. I began to see the trees cut down so very quickly by the working mortals, and they are close to finishing. I emerged and gasps for breath. Apparently they are close to finishing cutting down trees. I decided to keep track of their progress. I set myself in a meditative state again, but this time my head is above water, so I could breathe. I visualize Atalanta hiring more men by manipulating the mist into that they are working for her building the olympic stadium in the middle of a forest. Just then, I saw a couple of roman centurions coming. They are dressed in battle armor, each holding a spear on their right hand. Atalanta approached the centurions. "Hello, what's the matter?" "We came here to investigate." One of them said, and it's a scrawny boy with blonde hair. "What is this that you're building?" "Ohh... you'll see." Atalanta said. "You'll like it." Then a moment's pause makes the centurions frown and are ready to thrash the project into pieces, but Atalanta said something else. "If you have to know, we're building an olympic stadium." "Olympic Stadium?" The second centurion looked confused, "Didn't they have a stadium back at London?" "Why should we have a stadium just at London? It would be good to practice running, and you can even compete with your friends!" The centurions looked excited with her lure. I'm not sure that the centurions know that she is Atalanta, but whatever is on their minds, they're excited and they cannot wait to tell Reyna that. But they also have to obey the rules, which is no deforestation or buildings in this region. "I'm not sure that you're allowed to clear up the land for more olympic stadiums. As much as I hate to say this, I'm afraid that I have to abort your operation." I was expecting Atalanta to protest, but she didn't. She just ran, and the centurions chased her. The centurions, of course, are too slow. Atalanta zoomed across the clearing while running and dodging trees. Then she veered to the left, and knowing that the centurions are far behind her, she waited behind one of the trees and when a centurion came, Atalanta grabbed his weapons and stabbed him with it. The man succumbed to his death as Atalanta went to search for the other centurions. I snapped out of my meditation and back on the bathtub. I stood up and put shampoo on my hair and soap throughout my entire body. After a few minutes, I rinsed by submerging myself again, and after a couple of minutes, I got up to dry myself and got myself a nice t-shirt and pants. I walked back, and found Melody still sleeping, but she didn't sleep for long as she opened her eyes and yawns. Melody looked straight at me and smiled. "Good morning, father." Melody said, then her smile turned into a frown. I could tell from just looking at her face, that she had the same dream as me. I followed her expression, and immediately, I got to the point. "We need to stop Atalanta from making the olympic stadium, and we have to do it quick. There's not enough time." "But San Francisco is so far away from here. It would take days to go there!" Melody reasoned. The thought of Nadine escaping, once again, entered my mind. But I don't want to mention that to Melody, since I don't want her to worry, but Melody already knew what I was thinking. "You're thinking of Nadine, aren't you?" Melody asked. I frowned, and nodded my head. "Then, we need a quest. But it must be first approved by Chiron." Melody said. "Okay. Now let's go to the dining pavilion for breakfast." I told her. "I'm hungry." Then, Me and Melody went to the dining pavilion for breakfast. I ate what I usually ate: meat and vegetables. I decided to take more than the usual because I know that I couldn't get more since when Mary comes, she usually empty the meat section due to her gigantic size. Melody also did the same. Then, Stella and Jarren came from the half-blood hill and sat in Hyperion's table. "Jarren! Stella! How are you!" I greeted them. "I'm fine, thanks." Both of them said in unison. I'm not sure that they have heard about the latest dreams that we have been experiencing, but I'm sure that my other children deserve to know. "So, have you had recent dreams about Atalanta?" I asked. Stella's and Jarren's eyes widened. "How do you know?" "I was just asking. So it's true that you have dreamt of it?" They both nodded. I exhaled, realizing that I had been holding my breath. I don't want Jarren and/or Stella to know that Atalanta was going to use the sky to kill off the losers, and I certainly did not want to tell Jarren and/or Stella that by using the sky, they will set Nadine free. They are paranoid that they're going to lose me again, because I was Nadine's primary target of becoming a torture toy. In fact, before the war of The Sinister Four, Jarren and Stella was so paranoid about Nadine torturing me, that Stella made a light shield over my cabin, preventing me from leaving. The shield lasts for about 2 days, so I didn't get food for about 2 days, so I slipped into a coma, and fortunately, Stella woke me up before I lost my ability to stand up properly. "It's okay." I told them. "I'm sure that we can convince Chiron for us to go on this quest." "Wait... why do we need to go on a quest?" Jarren asked. "Have you read the old legends, Jarren?" I asked him. "In Ancient Greece, Atalanta was one of the fastest mortal alive, and the fiercest hunter. Her father wants her married, but Atalanta only agrees if her suitors beat her in a footrace. Sadly, the losers got killed, and then came Hippomenes....." "......that asked Aphrodite for three golden apples in order to slow Atalanta down." Jarren continued. "So, you have heard of her, then." I concluded. "This time, when the runners lose, they will be killed by Atalanta herself." "I wonder, why would Atalanta made an olympic sized stadium in the middle of San Francisco jungle?" Jarren asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Stella replied for him. "The location is near Mount Othrys, the place where Atlas holds the sky. The losers are going to get killed under the sky." I trembled. Apparently, Stella has made the connection to why Atalanta wants to build an olympic stadium in San Francisco. Now I don't want her finding out that Atlas is no longer there. If Atlas made his appearance on this camp...... Jarren and Stella would get suspicious. I glanced around the camp, making sure that Atlas didn't make his appearance here, because that would trigger Stella's and Jarren's suspicion, and I am not ready to make an excuse. "Perhaps we can do the quest in a few days time." I told them. I glanced at the clock, and it's 8:52 AM. It's almost time for swimming. "Right now, it's time for swimming. You coming?" Jarren, Stella and Melody nodded. "In a few minutes. We have to get changed." So, we rushed to our cabins and changed to swimming clothes. I got out in my swimming suit and headed to the pool. Melody, Stella and Jarren are right behind me. Just then, a shadow appeared right in front of me. I stumbled back and I would have fell down if Melody did not caught me. I watched as the shadow intensifies, radiating fear from the blackness of the shadow. My brain immediately registers this as Nadine had escaped, and I got to my feet and ran away in fear. Melody's P.O.V I watched Josh as he scrambled away in fear. Josh thought that this is Nadine, but I knew better. My mother, Jessica, has told me that she has developed more of her powers, and apparently her presence has become much stronger, but not as strong as Nadine's. But however, her new more powerful presence is enough to startle Josh and send my father into a panic. I glanced back at Josh. Josh didn't get further than 10 meters before he fainted. Stella was checking him out, and when she told me something, it isn't good. "Josh's body has gone cold." Stella told me. I looked at the shadow figure again, and it's Jessica, my mom. I switched my attention to Josh. I rushed over to him and held his cheeks. His cheeks felt cold, but it's still red, indicating that he's still alive. I glanced at Jessica and gave her a frown. "What happened?" Jessica asked. "Josh just saw your form, and he ran in panic and fell before he even reaches 10 meters away." I glared at Jessica. "He thinks you're Nadine!" "Ohh, sorry!" I rushed towards Josh and held his shoulder, and hauled him to his cabin. Only Percy and Annabeth saw what happened, so both of them also came with us. Annabeth asked what happened and I began to fill her with the details. Annabeth began to question. "Wait.... I thought Josh had overcome his fear of Nadine a few months ago!" Annabeth said. "Apparently, his fear came back. He told me that he remembers of what Nadine did to him the first time he was kidnapped." The members of The Godslingers had told me that when Josh was kidnapped, it took them 3 months to realize that Josh had been missing since they receive no dreams about Josh being kidnapped. It was a very traumatic event to be reminded of such memories, especially when one has been tortured brutally over 3 months. I watched as Jessica looking with concern at Josh. They both carried him to the infirmary, and I followed, with Stella and Jarren. Once at the infirmary, my concern over Josh increased. I watched as Jessicca placed Josh on the bed. I walked over to Josh and held his forehead. His skin is now warmer. I looked at the clock in the infirmary. It says 10:20, which means it's already a few hours since Josh blacked out. Josh slowly opened his eyes, and he shivered. "Na-Na--dine...." Josh shivered. "She's...... back." I walked over him, and smiled at him. "It's not Nadine." I told him. "It's...." "No.... She's Nadine! I saw her!" Josh shivered. "She's not Nadine." I told him. "The shadow that you saw earlier? It's my mom." Josh's expression didn't change. He is still in shock, and when he looked at Jessica, he jumped. "NADINE!!!" Then he fainted again. Josh's P.O.V I knew it was Jessica, my wife. But her presence is similar to that of Nadine's. Now, I was dreaming of Nadine in Mount Othrys. Nadine is still there, but why is Jessica radiating Nadine's presence? Or is it just my overwhelming fear of Nadine acting up? Nevertheless, I am truly terrified of her presence. I can't bear to live when Nadine is around. The only way she would stop trying to taking over the world is by spending her time in the depths of tartarus, torturing me for eternity. One time, when I walked with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rachel accidentally saw my future, and she gasped and fainted. When she woke up, she told me it was horrible, truly horrible, unlike anything she has ever seen. But Rachel didn't tell me what she saw. She just said: 'it's horrible. Truly horrible.' Could it have anything to do with Nadine? If that's true.... I was about to drown into more thoughts when someone shook me awake. I could hear faint background noises. "...maybe we should take him to an asylum." One said. "Chiron has the place here." "No! We should leave him here. I don't know what is happening to my poor husband, but I'm sure I will figure it out soon." I rubbed my eyes, and found Jessica and Annabeth having an argument. I gasped when I looked at Jessica, and scrambled to run away from the infirmary. I managed a few steps until Jessica caught me. "Josh! Calm down!" Jessica told me. "No! No more Nadine!" I screamed and yelled as I hammered Jessica on her shoulder with my fists. "No, it's not Nadine! You're hallucinating!" Jessica held me tightly. That gave me quite a while to grasp what had just happened, and who the person in front of me really is. It is indeed Jessica, but I still feel the uneasiness inside me, and that happens whenever I sense Nadine's and/or Xaviera's presence. "Jess?" I stared at her wide eyed. "Is that..... you?" "Yes." Jessica said, as she held me closer to her head. "It's me. It's not Nadine." "But.... Why are you...." "Why I radiate presence like Nadine?" Jessica asked. "Well, it's quite a long story..." Jessica's P.O.V "First of all, ever since the war on The Sinister Four. I was keeping tabs on Nadine, to make sure Nadine didn't escape. Then, after a few weeks, my mother came, and granted me more powers. I got to admit, I am getting more powerful now." I told him. "Then, my mother asked me if I was going to protect you from Nadine, since my mother could really sense how much you feared her..." Josh nodded with a frown on his face. "...and my mother told me it's a good thing to protect you from Nadine, and as a gift, she gave me additional powers." Josh's expression soften when he heard my story. "I'm going to protect you from Nadine, Joshy. Don't worry." Josh looked like he was about to cry, and in a few seconds, he did cry and he threw his body onto me and hugged me. "Thank you!" Josh sobbed in my shirt. "Thank you, Jessica! I would never forget what favor you did to me! I.... I don't know how to...." "Shh..." I stroked his cheeks lightly, and his forehead. "Nadine's not going to get you ever again." I glanced at the clock. It showed 10:50. I kinda felt guilty because when Josh was kidnapped, Josh was tortured for 3 months straight and not having to know about it. It is that event that made him severely traumatized. After about half an hour, Josh began to calm down, and we all walked with him to our next activity. I checked the schedule, and it's time for swimming. Unfortunately for Josh, his schedule is now to go on a swordfighting in the swordfighting arena. I went to the pool, climbed the ladder and stood a few meters from the rim of the pool. I took off my clothes (my swimming gear is already worn) and jumped into the pool. I got to admit it's colder than usual, but otherwise it's okay. I dived underwater, but I have to make sure that I didn't dive too deep because I didn't know how to equalize. 5-7 meters deep is usually more than enough for me, because when I reached those depths, it felt like my eardrums about to implode. I wished Josh was here. He could hold his breath for about 10 minutes at a time. I swam in circles, mimicking Josh's swimming when he was swimming like a nymph, but I can't do that since I could only hold my breath for 2-2.5 minutes, and my movement isn't as free as Josh's. I ran out of breath and surfaced, and took a gulp of air. I swam towards the rim of the pool and saw Josh swordfighting with Clarisse. Apparently, Josh hadn't gone out of practice after he was in a coma for 2 months, so at least that's an improvement. Josh was even with Clarisse, and suddenly Clarisse thrust her sword forward, and Josh locked her sword hilt, but apparently when Clarisse thrust her sword forward, she already let go of the sword, and when Josh locked her sword hilt, Clarisse does an open-palm strike to Josh. Josh flew a few meters back and fell on the ground. Josh got up and smiled at Clarisse. "I guess I was a little out of practice." Josh said. "Don't worry, you'll get better soon." Clarisse told Josh, then gave him a smirk. Apparently, Josh knew what Clarisse meant when she gave him a smirk. Josh has to watch out for the clap in the back attack. "See ya." Josh said, and he went to the pool. As soon as he made his way to the pool, I decided to hide. I swam closer to the center of the pool and dived and swam to the far east of the pool. I went inside the black curtain and transformed myself into shadow so that Josh wouldn't notice. Josh's P.O.V I went to the pool. I just had my swordfighting lesson with Clarisse. Turns out that I need more practice in swordfighting. But now I want to cool myself down by going to the pool. It's the best place to sunbathe, and to swim, since it's already 11:30, which is near noon. I climbed a ladder, and I got to the pool. I took off my clothes and put on swimming suits. Then, I just hopped into the water. I looked around. Jessica is supposed to be here! This is her schedule to be here! Ohh... right. I was supposed to be the trainer today for swimming. I climbed up to the edge of the pool and looked down, looking for Jessica. "BOO!!!" Both hands tapped on my shoulder quickly. "AHH!!!" I whirled around, and quickly summoned my plasma sword, but when I looked at the figure, I stopped. "Jessica! Why do you have to do that?" "It's fun scaring you time after time." Jessica said. "I'm sure that you won't mistaken me as Nadine." "Well, I might." I told her. "Especially since now you have almost the same presence as her." "Are you sure?" Jessica asked. "Nadine radiates power of destruction, darkness, and evil. I only radiate darkness. Why do you have to mistaken me as Nadine?" "Isn't it obvious?" I glared at her. "Nadine wants to torture me so badly. That's the main reason why I am terrified of her. And to add another fact, Nadine's powers is much greater than mine." "Ohh..." Jessica said. "Now, let's dive in, shall we?" I nodded. Then, in the count of three, me and Jessica dived into the pool. Once in the pool, we decided to go to opposite ends of the pool. This is very interesting, since what would happen is that the observers from outside the pool would see that there's light on one side, and darkness on the other. I took a deep breath, and submerged underwater. Jessica did the same. Now I realized what we're having here. Jessica and I were going to mimic each others movement underwater! I'm sure that we will have it mirrored, because otherwise we will collide in the middle. I swam quickly to my right side, while Jessica is also swimming to her right side. We met in the middle edge of the pool, and we swam closer and closer to each other, and eventually when we met, we kissed. It was the first time we are having an underwater kiss, and it feels really good. Now I understand what happens in the creek, where Percy and Annabeth had their first underwater kiss. It feels a lot better than kissing out of water. We both surfaced, smiles on our faces. "That was amazing!" I told her. Jessica smiled also. "I know, right?" Jessica said, floating on her back. I also did the same thing. After about 20 seconds of floating on my back, I swam over to Jessica and I was about to ask her something when Mary climbed up. Everytime Mary jumped into the pool, she caused a bit of tsunami, and causes some of the water to be displaced into the camp below. This time, I decided to warn Jessica. I tapped her in her shoulder. "Jessica!" I whispered urgently. "Mary is here!" Jessica looked at where Mary is and she swam away from her direction, knowing that the incoming wave from her splash can knock everything floating (or capsizing a floatie). As Mary jumped into the pool, we both dived, but not deep. We barely avoided the wave that came crashing on us, and we surfaced once the wave subsides. Jessica checked her watch. I peeked and it said 11:45. Jessica said that she will be heading to her cabin. I nodded. Mary was floating by her own. Everytime she moves, a ripple was generated, but it's too small to push me away. I swam next to her. Mary noticed me. "Hey, Joshy." I smiled at her. "Hello, how are you?" "I'm fine, thanks." Mary said. "I just thought a little swim might be nice." "Yeah." I said, and I dived and surfaced near Mary's head. I was about to submerge again when Mary said: "Wait!" I stopped my submerge and paid attention to Mary. "Josh, how does it feel to be underwater?" "It feels, really peaceful. I just like the way water behaves, and it really helped me to relax, especially under the sun." I said, looking up the sun as we went for the rim of the pool to hold on to. "Josh, may I help you?" Mary asked. "Help me on what?" I asked. "Well, you used to say that you cannot hold your breath longer than 11 minutes. You have a strong urge to come up for air to surface." I nodded. That was my mark. My 11 minute mark. I am afraid that if I go longer, I would faint, or die underwater. "Well, I can keep you underwater, for about..... 12-13 minutes." Mary told me. I had never gone more than 11 minutes underwater. Everytime I got close to even 10 minutes, I have a very strong urge to breathe, which makes it frustrating since it's like my barrier to success. But this could work. Mary holding me down for 12 or even 14 minutes could work. "Well, let's try it." I decided. Mary positioned me on the rim of the pool, with both of her hands holding my back. I took several deep breaths, and when I am ready, I signalled with my thumbs up and I took a deep breath and Mary's hand pushed me underwater. Mary pushed me down, but not really deep since Mary can't stand very deep pressures. I closed my eyes and decided to focus on peaceful things, knowing that this is just one of the practice breath holding sessions that I am doing in order to increase my capabilities in aquatic combat (though it's not needed much) since it's still essential to know it, in case you're stranded in the middle of the ocean, infested with deadly predators. I looked at the campers below me through the glass wall. A lot of campers are running to their next activity. I know that they are going to delay their lunch because Chiron said lunch was delayed until 12:30. Mary held my entire body with just one hand, checking the clock in her wristwatch (funny, Mary probably has forged her own wristwatch) and submerged the wristwatch for me to see. I had been underwater for 4 minutes, and still I was very calm. I signalled Mary to go deeper, and Mary did, while holding her breath too. Mary brought me under until I am about 10 meters underwater. Mary did a gentle squeeze on my chest, and I'm sure that shouldn't affect my ability to breathe later on. Another 4 minutes had past, and Mary slowly came up to surface, while keeping me under. I could hear Mary gasping and coughing above the water. I could start to feel the urge to breathe. I gently pushed Mary's fingers one by one, but they wouldn't move. They are as stiff as steel, and is the same as Mary's grip onto my body. It is now 10 minutes, and I have a moderate urge to breathe. I started pushing Mary a little harder, but still her hands won't budge. Mary's other hand went down and signalled me 4 more minutes. Her other hand then held me, so both of her hands are holding me. "Do not give up, Joshy!" Mary said from the surface. "You must overcome the hardness. Otherwise, you would end up drowning like you did a few years ago." Mary was right. While diving under the sea, I was stuck in a cave about 300 feet deep. I wouldn't have been alive, if not for Percy Jackson and Adam Sinise rescuing me. Now, I mustn't drown again, and this is one of the obstacles that I have to overcome. My body began fighting for breath furiously. I began to fight and struggle against Mary's grip, but it's getting nowhere. What I'll end up is drowning like an insect because that effort requires oxygen. After my 14 minutes underwater is up, Mary brought me to surface and I gasped and coughed and panted very heavily, unlike the previous sessions that we used to do. After that, I collapsed on the rim of the pool, still panting heavily. "See? You can do it!" Mary told me. "You just need the willpower, and the will to overcome your negative thoughts." But I was too exhausted even to talk, so I keep panting and panting. After a while, when I am reinvigorated again, I crawled my way to the chair and dried myself with towels and changed into my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and then we both climbed down. I walked casually to the dining pavilion, breathing slightly faster because of the after effects of holding my breath for too long. Luckily, no one noticed, so I walked casually onto the dining pavilion. I got to the dining pavilion, and sat down in Hyperion's table. Melody, Stella and Jarren were already there. I sat down as Melody and Stella got up and were getting their foods. Me and Jarren stared at each other. "Dad, I have a question." Jarren asked. "Yeah?" I said. "How was I born?" Jarren asked. I've told him many times about how he arrived in this world, and he is still skeptical about it. The problem is that he hasn't met with his mother a long time from now, ever since The Godslingers X. "Jarren. I already told you many times. You were born from my breath. My very own breath. Then, Artemis made you with my breath." I can sense Jarren's frustration. He can't shift his form to gold. He is basically stuck in silver form. But I can't blame him. When Artemis made him, it's a gift that if I survive holding the moon while Artemis engaged Nadine. It turns out that I barely survived and I had another child to raise. This time, Jarren's expression softened. He knew that I was telling the truth because I have told him the same thing over and over again, and I didn't look nervous when I talked to him about that. Melody and Stella returned with their plates full of food, ranging from sausages to beef steaks. Me and Jarren got out from our seat and started picking from the food below. I grabbed some beef sausage and beef steaks, while Jarren got himself some salads. Both me and Jarren then returned to our tables and we started eating. Just then, I felt a familiar tap behind me, and I looked back, and there was Bella, my elder sister. "Bella!!" I said, quickly hugging her. "It's been a long time." "That's true." Bella said. "So, how's Camp Jupiter?" I asked her. "It's still the same. Reyna is mourning over Jason's loss, and..... guess what?" "What?" I asked. "Reyna has appointed me as a new praetor!" Bella said excitedly. I smiled even wider, and realized that I am still hugging her. I pulled away from her. "That's amazing, Bella!" I told her. "You're finally get recognized as one of the hardworking people in the camp!" "I know, right?" Bella smiled, then her expression turned grim. "Though.... that's not the reason I came here. I came here to tell about the football stadium sized running tracks that we recently investigated." "I saw that in my dreams, yes. What happened?" "Well, we sent our centurions to abort the operation." Bella started her story. "We don't know what we're up against, so we just sent 3 centurions at first. Then it became clear that Atalanta was actually behind this because she was able to outrun all of our centurions, especially the fastest of our centurions." "So, do you have any updates on this project that Atalanta is working on?" I asked her. "The last time the centurions are scouting, the progress was indeed very fast. In just 2 days, the stadium is now nearing completion. This can only be the work of a very powerful deity, or Atalanta is also quick at finishing her stadium." I was beginning to think about Nadine escaping. I'm sure that Nadine had her way so that she would be released and torture me to death again. Apparently, Bella seemed to know what I was thinking. "Don't worry. We won't let Nadine free. I promise." Perhaps that Camp Jupiter is close to Mount Othrys, and that's why Bella was able to see a clear view of Mount Othrys. I went *phew* because if Nadine is free, there would be no safe place for me to hide, as Nadine is able to track me down wherever I am on earth. I went back to my table and finished my food and left about a half of it for the gods. I said the name: Hyperion and then I threw my offering into the furnace. Then, the food vaporizes. Then, I joined Bella on a trip to the woods because she wanted to talk to me privately. I knew that this is not going well, since Bella wanted to talk to me privately. Bella only wanted to talk to me on private if there's a very urgent message that Bella wanted to tell me. "I fear that Nadine will return in the process, killing or using Atalanta as a pawn since Atalanta is the fastest mortal alive. She was known for outrunning everyone on here." Bella told me. "She outruns and stealh-kills them. Some of my scouts say that she was turning invisible when she is running. Apparently, only one of my scouts says that, so I remain skeptical." Just then, I felt Nadine's presence again, and this time there's no doubt about is because it's radiating Chaos energy. I stood up and turned away from the presence, and ran as far as I can before fainting from fear. Dallas's P.O.V It's been a while since I have visited Camp Half-Blood, and it's about time I visit the camp. I teleported from Buenos Aires and into Camp Half-Blood. Once I appeared at Camp Half-Blood, many people are watching me. But one faints as he apparently ran away from my direction. "Oh man... I don't know how much I missed this camp." I told the campers. The campers crowded around me, leaving the golden boy that has fainted lying on the ground. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Dallas Winston, son of Chaos." Apparently, some of them recognized me as a hero. A hero, that would have turned into a villain had Melody and Stella hadn't rescued me from Nadine's clutches. "Stella! Melody! Nice to see you again." I shook their hands, and then pointed at the golden boy lying on the ground. " "Oh no, father!" Melody and Stella rushed to his side. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Atalanta's Return Category:Chapter Page